Nothing
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: Zexion plus Demyx plus Yaoi equals Zemyx. Lemon Lemon Lemon. Not AU -gasp- Rated M. Did I mention Lemon? ξήζσγ


**Nothing**

Warning: The majority of this fic is citrus. And it starts like… right away, so.. be prepared.

'When life gives you lemons, make yaoi.'

..which is exactly what this is.

I don't own –sniffles- If I did, they'd be doing this in between the gameplay xD  
LOL! That'd be weird…

Enjoy ;]

YHS

xDelfin  
_

* * *

_The Castle was quiet. Everyone had gone to sleep. All except for two men whose nightlife was currently intensifying. They were locked in a white bedroom of the castle. The two sets of obsidian clothing, harshly thrown about not too long ago, contrasted well with it. _

_He tightly held onto Demyx's hips as the blond rocked back and forth, impaling himself deeper and deeper each time. Zexion's knees were raised behind the slender form and trembling a little as each movement sent shivers through his entire body. Demyx's hands were on his shoulders for support; damp, blond bangs slightly falling into his face. _

_Zexion raised his hips to match him thrust for thrust, a hushed grunt escaping his pink lips. "Oh, Zexion..." Demyx panted hotly as his special spot was hit continuously. Dark eyes gazed into Demyx's flushed complexion. _He looked absolutely radiant._ Zexion felt the heat in his stomach grow. Mouth slightly opened, he exhaled deeply; the excitement of him being close, prodding him internally. _

_The slate-haired man deftly removed one hand from Demyx's waist, and captured his erection. He was awarded with a sharp cry at the first contact. He pumped with all the muscles in his arm, watching through half-lidded eyes as Demyx screamed in approval. "Yes..yes...YES. Fuck, Zexion, YES!"_

_He could feel Demyx's body tense around him, sending waves of pleasure far past his groin. Before his forearm began to get tired, he could feel the throbbing in his palm get noticeably more powerful. He struggled to look with both eyes, in spite of all the sensations making him drunk. Demyx's eyebrows were knit together, his face radiating the utmost euphoric pleasure. "Demyx." He whispered, the last bit lingering on his tongue. _

_His partner opened his eyes to look down on him. The lust was swimming in those dazed pools of aquamarine. "Zexy." Demyx smiled weakly, still trying to focus on rocking on his knees. The way his name left from his lover, nearly sent him straight, but he fought to make this last just a _little_ while longer. _

_Demyx caught Zexion's other hand in his own, and raised it to his chest. _Zexion's eyeswidened_. "Isn't it beautiful?" Demyx smiled, effectively making his chest flutter. All these sensations; the tightness around his member, the heat engulfing it, the blunt force at the tip of it, Demyx's own throbbing in his hand, and now... _the vivacious beating at his fingertips._ Zexion could feel it about to spill over. _

_Demyx craned his head a fraction closer to whisper into his ear. "It's yours." _

_Zexion raised his hips repetitively and pumped with his body's remaining strength and moaned _so deeply_, feeling Demyx rest against his shoulder…and spill into his hand. _

Zexion woke up with a start, sweat coating his face and neck. He stared widely at the opposite end of the room, trying to _completely_ take himself out of his reverie. He breathed heavily trying to register what had just happened, but when he closed his eyes, he could then recall everything clearly.

_Demyx._

The Nobody got out of bed, slipped into his boots and set off into the hall, not bothering to fix his appearance. Two doors later, he heard soft strumming through the white door.

Tentatively, he opened it and saw the blond sitarist sitting on the edge of his bed, back to the door and gazing out the window. It almost seemed as though he was serenading the Sacred Moon just outside.

Zexion slipped inside, and shut the door behind him quietly. The click of it still alerted Demyx of his presence, as the blond discontinued playing and turned to face him with a smile. "Hi Zexy." He beamed, but Zexion remained expressionless. He walked over to where the blond was sitting, taking advantage of his turned head and capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

Not long after did the two recreate Zexion's fantasy, but as they lay in their afterglow, Zexion placed his ear on Demyx's milky chest.

Nothing.

Zexion almost felt a prickling in his eyes.

_Just a dream.  
_

_~fin~  


* * *

_

I love writing Demyx on top… I use this position a lot. …When writing them o.o

Yay for another ficlet ~  
I have so many, I don't know what to do with them TT_TT  
Hope you liked it !


End file.
